


You Matter To Me

by Riddleisourking



Series: Voltron Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, everyone dies, five word prompt, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddleisourking/pseuds/Riddleisourking
Summary: "He can hear the lilting voice; picture the seriousness in deep blue eyes; imagine the concern etched on his tanned Cuban face as his bowed lips form the words. Lifeless blue eyes stare back at him as they glaze and settle in the chilling skin of his teammate, his lover, his boyfriend."





	You Matter To Me

" _ But you matter to me _ .”

The words burn behind his corneas, penetrating through even his most hopeless of moments. Just like this one now.

He can hear the lilting voice; picture the seriousness in deep blue eyes; imagine the concern etched on his tanned Cuban face as his bowed lips form the words. The imagery helps most times but now as he stands on the edge of the precipice of the end, the words fade from his mind. The tanned flesh warps, mixed with images of blood splashed on blue crushed armor. Lifeless blue eyes stare back at him as they glaze and settle in the chilling skin of his teammate, his lover, his boyfriend.

He gasps to life, body jolting in the blue lion's pilot seat.

_ No, no, nonononono. _

A tanned hand lies limp in the corner of his vision; he can see through Blue’s eyes. He takes in the view of the other lions floating in the cosmos before Blue. Their yellow mechanical eyes shuttered, blackened without life. He couldn't feel his connection to Red or Black anymore; both lions were broken with no chance of repairing them.

The other paladins, their gasping breaths fill his ears. He can hear Hunk’s tearful sorry’s to his family, hear Pidge's fear in her voice as she tapes her last voice recording to send her family, Shiro does nothing. He might already be dead like Lance is.

Allura, Coran, the castle was blown to pieces. Their bodies lost to the void by now.

He jerks in his seat; his hand lands on a numb part of his chest. It's laughable, he can't feel any part of his body anymore. He doesn't know why this is happening to them, to his team, his family.

Wet, warm blood clings to him like a second skin now, debris embedded him into the pilot seat, locking him in place.

_ “But you matter to me. _ ”

The words hit him again and he closes his eyes; against his will, not listening to Blue's voice frantic and panicky in his head. Blue doesn't want to be left alone in this deep space with two paladins dying inside of her.

He had no words of comfort for her. He could only offer her a gurgle as he chokes on his own blood.

He dies there, inside the pilot seat of Blue, next to the lifeless body of his boyfriend. 

He feels nothing.


End file.
